locked away feelings
by snowofhoshi
Summary: What happens when a new girl ,Sato Usagi, comes to kaibara high and becomes friends with the boys and Tohru. what happens when they find the girl badered and brused on the side of the street. Will Usagi be able too keep up the walls behind her red eyes or will her feelings surface? Can she relate to yuki and to kyo? What will she do when Akito wants her for his own?
1. Chapter 1

A small girl with black hair and red eyes walked down the halls of Kaibara highschool. She was clearly new. She wore a purple version of the sailor uniform with knee high socks and a wolf neckalice. Her hair was down to her waist and it was jet black. She walked to her classroom and entered . " Hello please introduce yourself." Sensei said the girl bowed " My name is Sato Usagi." She said bowing. " Ok Sato san you can sit next to Sohma Yuki" Sensei Iguashi said to the girl. yuki raised his hand and Usagi went to her desk. she took notes and then just settled with drawing. By the end of class Usagi had drawn a picture of a wolf howling at the moon with a stream of tears running down it's cheek. Usagi sighed as she stood up. she looked around the class room to find only a small group of kids. An orange haired boy, the boy yuki who sat next to her and 3 girls. She walked up to them. " H-h-hi, I'm Sato, Usagi." She said with a light blush on her cheeks , her red eyes looking down shyly. " Ah hello, I'm sohma yuki and these are my freinds Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki, and Uotani Arisa." He smiled. Usagi did to. " Hey you forgot about me!" The orange haired boy yelled. " Who said I forgot?" Yuki said. Then introduced him as Kyo Sohma. " It's r-r-r-really n-nice to m-meet all of you." She said with a light blush to her cheeks and shyness coating her bright red eyes. " Oh Usagi-chan would you like to be our freind to?" Tohru asked the shorter girl. Usagi nodded smiling with her lips as well with her eyes, but behind the smile Yuki saw pain, abbandonment, and mistrust. He then woundered about this shy red eyed girls past. Could it be worse than his? Did she go through the same pain? More even? " Y-yuki are you ok?" Usagi's small sweet melodic voice rang through the solatude of his mind as he snapped back and smiled at the girl. " Yes I'm fine." He answered. Usagi nodded but she wasn't convinced. She had seen the look of fear, sadness, and pain cross his face as he gazed at her. Had he seen through her bariers? Had he seen the Abbandonment, the saddness, the pain, and the fear.? Was he able to see through her fake smile and radiant red mask over her ever flowwing saddnes and fear? Could the others see her and read her so easily? Had her walls broke down fludding her eyes with so much emotion that she tried to keep locked away?Had she finaly broke? No. she didn't see any emotions in the others faces and eyes that indacated that. Usagi spent all lunch talking and smiling with the other even though the smile wasn't genuin. She would always wonder what yuki saw in her eyes that made him sad,pained,and scared? Did he share her paim? No that was imposible. Her pain wasn't like anyother. she expirienced so much. Sometimes she would wish she wasn't born a Sato. That she wasn't a Sato, but she would never wish her pain on someone else. She was glad noone else had to expirince things she had,and she hoped noone would ever have to. soon it was the end of yhe day and Yuki,Kyo,ASnd tohru heared someone crying. they approuched to finda small black haired red eyed girl laying beaten up on the side of the path. " Usagi!" 


	2. the fire girl

" Usagi!" Tohru cried running twared the girl. Usagi whimpered a weake "help" "don't worry Usagi we will help you" Tohru cried as Yuki picked up

the small girl in his arms holding her away from his body quickly getting to the house. They went inside and Yuki immidiatly took Usagi up to Tohru's

rom as she called Hatori. 5 minutes later Hatori arivved and rushed into the room. An hour later Hatori came out. " I-is she going to be ok?" Tohru sniffled. Hatori nodded and Tohru smiled brightly. " Yes she should

befine just a few cuts and she's tired so she's sleeping now." Hatori said. Tohru nodded and went down stairs to make dinner. " I called the Sato

family and they denide the factnshe is a Sato." Hatori said. " What?" Yuki asked surprised. Hatori nodded. " What should we do then we can't just

leave her on the street!?" Yuki said. " That's why she'll stay here. Akito already approved." Hatori infomed. They all nodded. 'was her family the

cause of her fear,abandonment,and sadness?' Yuki thought, looking at the door. Saddness for the poor girl filled his eyes. He wished he could take

all her pain away. But, he had no idea how to. who knows what pain she's gone through? What fear? He sighed and walked down stairs to dinner.

The next morning Usagi awoke in an unfamiliar house but she didn't panick. She heared the door open and her head snapped up to see

Tohru, and Yuki. "Hi" Usagi smiled. Tohru ran up to her and grabbed both of her hands. " Usagi are you ok" She asked worriedly. " I'm fine Tohru."

Usagi smiled. " What happened the aria around you was burnt?" Tohru asked. " Well when that stranger tried to rap me I kinda , you know caught on

fire?" she said sheepishly. "How your skin or clothes weren't burnt." Tohru said. " Well uh its hard to ekplain so let's go outside and i'll show you."

She said getting up and going outside Tohru and the others followed. " Ok stan back and try not to frieak out ok?" She said, they nodded and

moments later Usagi's figure caught fire ouy of nowere and then disapeared and she held a ball of fire in her small hand.


End file.
